


Bleeding Lavender

by wordstowords03



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, War Horse (2011)
Genre: Affection, F/M, GodIlovethismovie, Goodbyes, Hiddlesforlife, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tearjerker, TomHiddles, omgTom, whydidtheyhavetokilltom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstowords03/pseuds/wordstowords03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between Captain Nicholls and his lady before he departs. Oh and Joey, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This abominable movie made me cry 4 times, 1 of which was when they killed our beloved Tom. Also, this is my first one shot--hope you enjoy!

“A bit cavalier are we, James?” Laura teased, reaching a hand up to caress the soft, silken ears of the grazing beast before her, his head jostling at her touch.

“Oh, just a bit.” The young Captain affirmed, slithering his arm about his fiancé’s slim waist, tethering her to his side. “He was a magnificent find, I should say. I can afford just a bit of arrogance.”

“The filth!” She shrilled, startling the horse beneath her touch. “Oh—oh, sincerest of apologies, sir.” She stilled the horse’s massive head with either of her hands, cooing at the creature in earnest.

“Sir?” Captain Nicholls scoffed. “You see fit to address a mere horse as such but not your own husband?”

“Fiancé’.” She corrected, smiling coyly to herself. She lowered her arms and whirled about in her lover’s embrace. “Besides, he’s a keen animal; tender. My lover forgets that, at times, he is not so gentle.”

“Ah, gentility, I admit, is not one of my finer characteristics.” He jests, a hand embedding itself into his love’s silken, rosy tresses; curled and bouncing, shoulder length and stunning. “Mmmm…” He inhaled, his eyes fluttering closed. “Lavender. Just as the day we met.”

“You remember that day, then?” Laura smiles, running a finger up and down the front of his uniform, tracing the crevasses in the fabric.

“It is not one I’m likely to forget!” He exclaims, pulling his lover’s chin upwards to meet his sultry green gaze. “I was an idiot, stumbling into your father’s farm! On a dare, no less! I’d come to steal his swine when, upon entering the stables I saw you—ravishing in blue, that cotton dress billowing about your ankles. I gave you a terrible fright—the lavender incense—you’d gone and spilt the bloody thing all over your hands.” He nibbled his lip appreciatively, letting out a soft, satirical hum. “I’d fallen right then and there, a puddle at your feet. And I’ve never, ever regretted a day since.”

“Is that so?” She cooed, bemused by her lover’s charm. “Perhaps all that sun has gotten to you after all—your hair, it’s too blonde; it’s sunken through that thick skull of yours.” She poked playfully at a strand of blonde, slicked back with pomade and glistening with the late afternoon glow. She leaned into him then, her lips landing just short of his ear, nibbling the tender skin there. Her eyes flickered closed of their own accord, betraying her deepest affections to the troubled soldier that peered down at her, his eyes revealing his truest fears; his deepest regrets.

 _We march out tomorrow._ He rustled her cotton blouse absently, fiddling with a ruffle. _I do not know what fate will lie ahead of me._ His eyes trailed over to the brown horse that nipped at the grass below his hooves, uncaring to the amorous pair afore him. _I do not wish to leave her lonely. Perhaps I have no other choice._ Diligently, James finagled a hand into his pocket and stealthily transferred the affect to his love’s skirts.

“Am I interrupting, Captain?” A deep, playful voice boomed at the couple’s side. They retracted quickly, turning to address the dark, cunning Major Stewart, his moustache dancing over his lips.

“Indeed you are, Major.” Laura chimed, holding out her hand for the other gentlemen to kiss. “Will you be taking my beloved from me now?”

“You’ll have to excuse me.” He acquiesced, crooking his lips. “Always a pleasure, my lady.”

With an endearing peck on the lips, Captain Nicholls withdrew and bid her a brief good-bye. “Shall we rendezvous in the state house later?” He proposed, needing no answer for, he knew from certain she would be there at whatever hour he called, no matter the atrocity.

Laura blew him a dainty kiss and sighed, long and dejected. The brown horse neighed reservedly beside her, nuzzling her arm consolingly. “I say, you are a beauty,” she complimented, planting a soft kiss upon her snout, crinkling her own nose at the fibers that sought up her nostrils. “But are you as tenacious as they claim? Strong? Swift?” Laura folded her lips in on each other and simply leaned against the horse, soothing his mane. When she eventually pulled away, her honey colored eyes were burdened with tears; drops of heaven skirting about her cheeks.

“Bring home my James, dear Joey.” She whispered. “Bring him home.”


End file.
